DE 10 2012 019 808 A1 discloses a latching connection that makes it possible to fix the cladding element in various positions staggered in the mating direction by providing several latching projections, which each interact in various positions of the two components staggered in the mating direction.
An option to adjust in the mating direction is of interest when adjacent cladding elements are to be mounted flush, which is most often the case in particular when both cladding elements are painted body panels. Decorative elements like chrome trims, whose color deviates from the painted cladding elements, are most often not flush, but rather mounted so as to project over adjacent cladding elements, so that the avoidance of a step in the surface contour is less crucial for an aesthetic overall impression than the clean design or avoidance of a joint between the adjoining cladding elements.